Jean Grey
Jean Grey, also called Marvel Girl, is a psychic mutant and a founding member of the revived X-Men. '''She has no memories before three years ago and struggles to contain the raw power that resides within her. Description Appearance Jean is 5'03" and slender with an athletic build, from her years at the '''A.I.M. Facility. '''She is universally regarded as beautiful and kind, usually wearing her long, red hair down. She does not wear makeup often, mostly due to the fact due to her time in the facility she never really learned how to use it. Her style is trendy and modest, favoring light dresses and dresses. She usually carries her backpack with her, which contains some of the many books she is currently reading. Personality Kind, generous, and warm, Jean is seen by many as the heart of the X-Men. She is friendly, often going out of her way to show kindness to her schoolmates, especially the misfits and outcasts, like '''Beak '''and '''Logan. '''She believes the world can be a better Jean is quite naive to the way the world works. Her knowledge of the world is spotty and incomplete, and even then it is often without context. She is sometimes completely fascinated by basic things or unaware of things others might consider commonplace. To this end, people like '''Jubilee and Angel patiently explain these ideas to her when the need arises. While she is extremely intelligent and idealistic, always trying to see the best in the world, she is still suspicious of others' intentions, due to her mistreatment at the A.I.M. Facility. Despite this, when someone has earned her trust she is fiercely loyal and protective. She is skilled in the use of her powers, though they also scare her. She does not know the extent of her considerable abilities, which seem to be evolving and growing more powerful with time. While she is afraid of becoming a monster, she fights tirelessly to use that power to protect people and make the world a better place. ' ' Biography Background Jean has no definitive memories before three years ago. Since that time, she was in the custody of Doctor Worrell at an A.I.M. Facility called the "Phoenix Facility", located in southern Arizona. She was unaware of the nature of the facility during her captivity. Kept in a cell, she would be released on a daily basis only to undergo extensive tests, training, and esoteric experiments. Jean was heavily medicated and injected with a serum designed to make her more suggestible and to grant Worrell direct control over her if need be. She would be given books on occasion when she performed and behaved exceptionally well. Rescue and Meeting the Professor In early September of 2018, Jean was saved when a S.H.I.E.L.D. '''raid of her facility managed to shut it down and bring many of her captors into custody. After several days in their custody, '''Nick Fury arranged for Jean to meet Professor Charles Xavier and agreed to go with him to upstate New York to attend his school for mutants. Recovered Memories Since coming to the Institute and working with the Profesor, Jean will occasionally have a short memory. These are almost always very brief and without context and Jean gleans little new information from them, and usually come to her when she is asleep. * Running through the dark. It is hot and men and dogs are chasing her. A spotlight is on her and after hearing a loud bang, things go black. (Volume 1, Chapter 2) * Sitting by the beach as a little girl in a nice, white dress. She is scolded by an adult woman with red hair for getting dirty, and laments that she will need to find Jean "a new dress before the funeral". (Volume 1, Chapter 2) * She is a very little girl, sitting with an older woman that she is sure is her grandmother on a dock by the edge of a lake watching the sunrise. (Volume 1, Chapter 3) * In a locker room shower of some sort, wearing a metal collar. She is upset about something, which a purple-haired woman is trying to comfort her about. (Volume 1, Chapter 4) '' Appearances Volume 1 * '''Chapter 1 -''' "Child of the Atom"'' * Chapter 2 -'' "Xavier's School for the Gifted"'' * Chapter 3 -'' "Bad Weather"'' * Chapter 4 -'' "Night of the Wolverine"'' * Chapter 5 -'' "Where Walks the Juggernaut"'' * Chapter 6 -'' "With Friends Like These..."'' * Chapter 7 -''' "The Con Man" * 'Chapter 8 -' "Prime Time" Relationships Beak Charles Xavier Hank McCoy Logan Jubilee Scott Summers Warren Worthington III Character Information Notable Items * '''X-Men Uniform (Standard) * X-Men Communicator Abilities * Academic Information: '''Jean has a great deal of knowledge and information that she is unaware of having until the moment she realizes she knows it. * '''Combat Training: '''Jean learned extensive close combat and self-defense techniques during her time at the Phoenix Facility, including Okinawan karate, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, and Jujutsu. * '''Medical Training: During her time at the Phoenix Facility, Jean took in a deal of medical knowledge. * Multilingual: '''Jean speaks (atleast) English and French. * '''Painting: Jean is an extremely skilled painter, often producing works that are beyond what many would consider a professional standard. Mutant Powers Phoenix Force Jean's abilities are psychic in nature and somehow tied to an inherent psionic energy inside her that her handlers from A.I.M. referred to as "The Phoenix Force". This energy was extensively studied and used for a variety of purposes, including as an energy source, as a component of the Extremis Serum, and a base for the MODOK Project. ''' During times of extreme duress, often triggered by anger, she enters a "Phoenix State", where her power increases considerably. She only retains spotty memories of events during these states, and often acts with a decreased level of empathy. Even rarer is a "Level 2 Phoenix State", where her power exponentially increases to the level of a force of nature. She has no memories of events during these times, during which time she has very little empathy. * '''Empathic Telepathy: '''Jean can red and affect the thoughts and feelings of others. She is extremely perceptive of the emotional state of others and can read surface thoughts with relative ease. Even probing deeper into the mind is quite easy for her, and she can usually do so without the target noticing. By touching a person, Jean can "transmit" an emotional pulse, to stimulate an emotional state in the target. * '''Telekinesis: Jean is capable of very powerful telekinesis, capable of lifting weights of 6 tons on average. During a Phoenix state this can reach up to around 12 tons, though the upper ceiling of this power is currently unknown. This ability also allows her to create powerful force fields, to levitate, and even perform activities that require significant finesse. Trivia * The codename Marvel Girl was suggested by Colossus, who originally pitched the name "Marvelous Girl", after a popular Russian comic book character. Jubilee disliked the long name and shortened it simply to "Marvel Girl".